


Playmates and Soulmates

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Child Soldier, Drug Use, F/M, I’ve made Elektra a lowkey klepto, Kidfic, Mention of a child murder, Orphanage, Stealing, Trey is the piece of shit from the ultimate comic world, Underage sex spoken off, Violence, college fic, seclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Stick decides not to adopt Elektra out, and instead place her in the same orphanage as Matt.This is the outcome.





	Playmates and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> For my daredevil bingo card: high school, and my mattelektra bingo card: kidfic

Stick drops her off at the orphanage with nothing more then the clothes on her back. "This place will be your home until I return."

"Why can't I come with you?" Elektra has been at Stick's side for as long as she can remember. It's all she knows.

"Things are changing Ellie. I need to fight alone for awhile. One day I'll be back, and then it'll be your time to fight. Until then, take in everything you can. Become like the people around you. Learn all their tricks, so when I come back, you're ready." He pats her shoulder reassuringly.

"I came with you last time, why can't I come now?" After her kill of the older boy, and his murder of Star, they had left for another compound. It's been a year without any problems, apart from her breaking another boy's leg in a stage fight. She doesn't see that as a reason to be left behind.

"It's not time for you to join me yet Ellie, but one day it will be, and I'll be back."

"You'll forget about me." Tears stream down her round cheeks.

"Never." He rests his forehead against her, then pushes her forward.

She climbs up the orphanage steps, wipes her tears away, and knocks on the door repeatedly. As footsteps come her way, Stick slips away into the night.

A woman opens the door in a black nightdress. Her dark brown hair falls just past her chin, but obscures some of her face. "Who are you child?" She asks with concern as she takes in Elektra, who stands in her bare feet, with only a T-shirt and sweatpants clothing her.

"I'm Elektra." She looks back towards the street. In the hopes of having one last look at Stick, but he's gone.

"I'm Sister Maggie. Do you have any family?"

"No." Sister Maggie puts her hand out, and Elektra gingerly takes it. She guides her inside and softly shuts the door.

"We'll take good care of you Elektra. Do you like hot chocolate?" Elektra doesn't know what that is.

"I've never had it before."

"I'll get you a cup once I call Father Lantom. He'll want to know about your arrival." Maggie leads her to the kitchen, and Elektra takes a seat.

Her feet dangle from the old wooden chair as she takes in the room. It's bigger then the kitchen they had at the compound, but not by much.

She notices someone watching her from the corner of her eye, and she shoots out of her seat. Ready to fight.

"Hey. Calm down. I don't want to fight." A boy, probably close to her own age, puts his hands up in surrender.

His hair partially covers the black square glasses he wears, and he stands not much taller then her. He's also barefoot, and his toes curl at the contact with the cold floor. "I'm Matt."

 _He's Stick's student_. She realizes. _Of course he's Stick's special student, Ellie. Why didn't you deduce that sooner? It's like Stick didn't train you at all._

She eyes him suspiciously, but lowers her fighting stance. "I'm Elektra."

"I'm not going to bother you. I just heard a noise, and I wanted to know what was happening." There's a click of a phone being hung up in the next room, and Matt steps back. "I better go. I'll be in trouble if I'm caught out of bed. Find me tomorrow." He calls over his shoulder as he slips away.

Elektra climbs back into her seat and waits for her hot chocolate.

* * *

She's given new clothes in the morning. A woollen cornflower blue sweater, and raggedy black jeans. Her hair is brushed free of any tangles and left loose. They give her a pair of shoes that have Barbie written on the side in sparkly pink. She doesn't know what Barbie is.

Matt is sitting alone on the stairs when she comes outside. 

It's lunchtime, and her belly has been filled with carrot soup. She glances at him, then the other children, then back at him again. Weighing her options.

She's knows she's supposed to play with the other children, but she hasn't played with other children in a _very_ long time.

Elektra plunks down beside him, and he turns his head towards her. "Hi."

"Hi. Thanks for not telling Sister Maggie."

"No problem." She feels shyness start to creep forward, but she pushes it away. She's never felt shy before, so why is she feeling it now?

"How'd you end up here?" She contemplates using the story Stick told her, or being honest. Something about the earnestness in Matt's face makes the truth spill from her lips.

"Stick left me here. He'd said he'll come back for me one day." Matt freezes beside her.

"Stick?"

"Uh huh."

" _Fuck_." He swears loudly and Sister Maggie's head snaps in his direction.

"Fifteen Hail Marys now, Matthew." Matt makes a noise of annoyance as he gets off the steps.

"You coming?" Elektra nods and follows him inside. Eager to return to the warmth of the orphanage.

They walk through the empty halls, the _tap-tap-tap_ of Matt's cane keeping them company.

They enter a small room, and he walks to a statue of a woman that sits in the corner. He crosses himself and gets on his knees. He murmurs a prayer in Latin as she floats around the room.

She looks at the Braille Bibles that sit on a small table. They're worn, and one almost falls apart when she picks it up. She gently sets it back down, and flops onto his bed. It's nicer then the mat she had with Stick.

"Matthew, how long do you have to do that?" He stops his prayer when she says his name.

"I guess I'm done now." He grins cheekily and climbs in beside her. "We'll have to leave in a few minutes, or Sister Maggie will get suspicious. They normally watch us do our Hail Marys, to make sure we actually do it, but I say them so often they don't bother anymore."

Elektra intertwines their legs as she looks at the ceiling. "What's a Hail Mary?"

"You don't know what a Hail Mary is?" He asks, surprised.

"No."

"It's a prayer we do to the Virgin Mary. In my case, it's asking for forgiveness for something I've done."

"Oh." She begins to count the small cracks that line the ceiling. Twenty so far.

"Matthew. Elektra." Sister Eunice calls from the hall.

"Ugh." Matt groans and gets off the bed. "Just a minute Sister." Elektra gets up too, and they reenter the hall.

"You two shouldn't be in his room alone." She scolds.

"Why not?" Elektra plays dumb. She's thirteen, and she might've been sheltered in someways, but she knows what the Sister is implying.

The Sister flushes at her words. Not expecting she'd have to explain her orders. "It's not appropriate."

"Why not Sister?" Matt plays along. Clueing in to Elektra's game.

"You young ones could get into some flirtatious behaviour while you're alone." Her face goes red as Elektra and Matt suppress their giggles.

"Matthew! Stop bothering Sister Eunice and come back outside." Sister Maggie calls from the end of the hall, and Matt pretends to look bashful. Elektra almost believes he's remorseful until he shoots her a cocky grin. She stifles a giggle and follows him back outside.

* * *

They don't listen to Sister Eunice's orders. Regularly sneaking into each other's room in the dead of night.

They tell each other stories, play games of hide and seek, and even sneak out of the orphanage all together.

One night they slip away to Clinton Church. Matt picks the lock with one of Elektra's bobby pins, and they creep inside.

It's dark in the chapel. All the lights are turned off and the candles blown out. Only the bright beams of the full moon light the aisles.

She waits for her eyes to adjust, then follows Matt further in. "Where do you sit when you're here alone?" She asks with interest as her fingers skim the top of a pew.

They're made to attend Mass every Sunday with the other children, but Elektra knows he sometimes comes here on his own.

"Near that pew." He points to the one she just walked by. "But further in."

She eyes the confessional and gives him a devilish grin. "Do you confess all your bad deeds to Father Lantom?" She quietly opens the confessional door and looks inside. A bench and screen are all that fill it, apart from the smell of incenses and burnt candles.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It would take too long." He replies cheekily as he climbs in beside her. It's a tight fit, but with their small bodies they manage.

Elektra's eyes run over Matt in all his red cheek glory. He's the cutest boy at the orphanage, and also the only boy that talks to her. The other kids became frightened of her when she broke an older boy's nose.

She said twenty Hail Marys that day.

She doesn't think as she purses her lips and gives him a quick peck. His face goes flush as she pulls away. "What- what was that?" He stutters.

"That's a kiss silly." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I know that was a kiss, but why did you kiss me?"

"Well, it's because I like you."

"Oh." He goes quiet, then puts his hand on hers. "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure." She nods eagerly as he leans forward and kisses her. She returns the kiss for a few moments, before they both pull away and giggle quietly. "That feels funny."

"It does, but don't you think it feels nice too?"

"I do."

"Can I kiss you again? In the future."

"Of course Matthew." Matt freezes as she kisses his cheek.

"Someone is coming, we gotta go." He grabs her hand and leads her out of the confessional. They crouch down between the pews, and scurry down the aisle like church mice.

He pushes the church door open wide enough for them to squeeze through, but they don't try to shut it. Afraid of the sound being heard and them getting caught.

* * *

 As they grow older, Matt and Elektra share many more kisses. Especially when they sneak out to spar.

She knew Matt was special because Stick said so, but she didn't realize how. A few weeks into their friendship he revealed his abilities, and they've been training ever since.

They're teenagers now and sneak out more then ever. They slip away to Fogwell's gym on the regular, when Matt isn't busy with his school work.

He's been accepted on a diversity scholarship to a prestigious private school in Midtown. He's hoping it'll lead to Columbia and then law school, and Elektra hopes so too, but she misses him during the day.

Before, they shared most of their classes, and would spend their lunches together; now she sits alone and watches the others. No one approaches her. She's gotten a reputationof being weird and closed off.

They sneak away to Fogwell's tonight, a weekly occurrence. Matt has mastered picking the front door, making it easy to come and go.

He heads for a locker and grabs the Muay Thai ropes he's stashed away. He wraps them around his arms, and then around hers.

They scramble into the ring, and she takes the first swing.

They have one rule. Avoid the face. They don't want anyone to clue in to what they're doing, and a bruise or split lip will give that away.

Matt ducks and grabs her stomach. He throws Elektra onto the ground and pounces. She kicks him in the abdomen, and knocks the breath out of him.

He wheezes and falls beside her. She rolls on top of him, and pins him in place.

Her eyes run over his face. He still has those cute red cheeks like he did when they were younger, but now they’re even more beautiful when his hair's a mess, and his lips are open, gasping for air.

She instinctively leans down and kisses him. Releasing him from her grip. He returns the kiss, and reaches for her hips. His splays his fingers across them, as she smiles through the kiss.

He slowly moves his hands from her hips onto her thighs. They creep between them, and he breaks the kiss. "Can I?"

"Yes." She breathes and kisses him again.

He part her legs and moves his hands to her panties. He touches her through them, and she moans. "I'm ready." She nuzzles her noise against his neck.

They slowly but lovingly make love for the first time in the ring. It's mystical and magical, and everything Elektra could've wanted.

* * *

In the weeks that follow, she escapes from St. Agnes regularly during the day. She steals wallets, and uses the cash to head to Midtown.

She waits for Matthew outside of school when he's done classes, and they go out. Sometimes to a restaurant, another time skating in Times Square.

Spring has recently come, and they haven't been to Central Park in awhile, so she decides they should have a picnic there.

Elektra brings a wicker basket with food she bought with stolen money. They roll out one of their old blankets, and sit down.

She pulls out several different subs and pastries, and along with a fruit tray. "I did what I could."

He grabs a sub and takes a bite. " _Mmmm_." He moans. "That's good."

"I'm glad you like it." She nestles into his side and grabs a sub. Matt reaches down and plucks a flower off the ground. He tucks it behind her ear and she smiles.

"I know it's not an orchid, but I have to work with what I got." Elektra pecks a kiss on his cheek.

"It's not a rose, so it's fine." She jokes.

"I'll get you an orchid bouquet one day, and it'll be so big you won't be able to see past it."

"I'll hold you to that." She teases.

"Matt!" A voice calls from afar and Elektra turns to see a pretty blonde.

"Hi Trish." Matt does a little wave and Trish smiles warmly. Possessiveness hits her, and she snuggles closer to him. Wrapping her arm around his waist.

 _Matthew will only ever belong to me_. Jealousy picks at her, and Elektra has to stop herself from scowling.

"Trish, this is my girlfriend Elektra. Elektra this is Trish. We have English together."

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I think I've seen you waiting for Matt outside the school before."

"Yup that's me." She plasters on a fake smile.

"Where do you go to school?" Trish takes a seat on a nearby bench, and Elektra groans internally.

"At the orphanage." Matt freezes at her words.

"The orphanage?" Trish tilts her head in confusion.

"The one Matthew and I live in."

"Matt said he lived in an apartment with his dad."

"You must've misheard him." Elektra starts to grow more irritated, but it's no longer directed at Trish. _Matt's lied about where he lives. He's ashamed of it, and probably of me too._

"He used to live with his dad, but he passed away a few years ago, and Matthew lives at an orphanage now. Isn't that right Matthew?"

 _Oh if looks could kill_. She thinks as she sends him a heated glare.

"That's right." He swallows. His discomfort obvious. "I must've misspoke. Sorry."

"I understand." Trish looks around awkwardly. She spots black haired girl and waves. "I better go. My friend is here." She picks up her purse and sprints across the grass.

Elektra turns her eye towards Matt. "When were you going to tell me your dad had come back from the dead, _Matthew_?" He flinches at her tone.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He bows his head in shame. "It's just... everyone knows I'm there on a disability scholarship, and I didn't want anyone to pity or coddle me more then they already do. I thought if they knew about my dad and the orphanage, they'd only see me as a poor helpless blind kid."

She sits up and presses a kiss to his temple. "Matthew, it doesn't matter what they think. You deserve to go to that school. Fuck them. Don't hold back and hide who you are." She brushes her noise against his cheek. "I love you." She whispers quietly so only he can hear.

Matt runs his tongue across his bottom lip and swallows. "I love you too." He kisses her softly.

She sighs and curls into his side like a cat. "It's just us against the world Matthew."

"I know." He kisses the top of Elektra's. "There's no one I'd rather face it with."

* * *

Matt's scholarship leads to Columbia just liked they both hoped and dreamed. He moves on campus, unable to afford school and an apartment.

After she leaves the orphanage, Elektra finds a job and gets a small pigeonhole flat not far from the university. Hating to be apart from Matt.

Most nights she sleeps in his dorm. Snuggled up in his small single bed. His roommate, a shaggy haired guy named _Foggy_ of all things, finds her intimidating, and her constant presence unnerving. She can tell by the way he avoids her eyeline, and her in general.

Matt thinks he's great, and he’s his first friend he's since Elektra, so she says nothing. Content to see him happy.

Elektra knows she can be a distraction to Matt. Curled up at his side. Hand on his cock as he tries to study.

It's almost a game for them. Seeing if he can keep from breaking until he's done his studying, or if she'll shatter his resolve, and cause him to take her between his thin cotton sheets. School work forgotten.

One day while she's laying in her cramped apartment bed, 'East of Eden' in hand, there's a short hard knock on her front door.

She places her book down, slides a bookmark inside, and climbs off the bed. She's deathly quietly as she slides across the room, and in front of the door.

She grabs a nearby kitchen knife, and slowly gets on her tip toes. She peers through the peephole and almost drops the knife in shock.

Stick stands on the other side. Cane in hand. Black square glasses covering his eyes.

"Let me in Ellie. I know you're home. I heard you put your book down. Getting sloppy aren't cha?" He goads her and she throws her door open.

" _Get in here_." She snarls. Not wanting him to say too much in her neighbours' earshot.

"You give a warm welcome." He remarks as he slips in past her.

"Well, you're not welcome here."

"You wound me Ellie." He sarcastically places a hand to his heart.

"Elektra." She corrects. "My name is Elektra. That's the name my mother gave me." That's all she knows of her mother, for that's all Stick told her.

Who she was or where she came from, Elektra has no clue.

"Why do you care what a dead woman called you?" He callously asks.

She freezes at his words. She had always assumed that her mother was dead, but hearing it for certain is painful.

"Are you just here to be cruel, or does your visit have a purpose?"

Stick folds his cane, and takes a seat on the old chair she's shoved in the corner. "It's time for you to return to The Chaste, and I need you to bring Matty with you."

If she didn't know how to control her heart, it would be beating like crazy. For years she'd been dreaming for Stick to return and say those very words. Now that he is, she's not sure how she feels.

The inclusion of Matt makes it more appealing, but there's a weariness she feels that Elektra finds surprising.

"How am I supposed to do that? He likes his life here, and he won't want to leave it."

"Have you gone dumb Ellie? You know how to change his mind. Just use that thing between your legs." Stick's words are biting.

She shoots out of her seat, furious at his words. "You can go now. I'll deal with Matthew." She's obviously dismissing him, and surprisingly he leaves without another word.

Elektra plans for days what to do about Stick. Not letting Matt have any clue their old teacher visited her.

Finally she decides to convince Matt to join The Chaste. They can be their true selves working for them, and they would be doing it for a good cause. Something her Matthew loves.

She dosses herself in just enough perfume to hide his scent, but not enough to overwhelm Matt. She could've avoided him until the scent wore off, but that would've caused alarm as they're barely ever separated.

She walks into his dorm room, and finds him huddled around several text books and papers. Studying for a morning test.

"Hi." Elektra plunks down beside him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that a new perfume?" He asks, head cocked.

"Yeah, I did a little splurging." _I stole it_. "Do you like it?"

"It's a little... much."

"Oh, is it bothering you? I can leave." Her concern bleeds through her words. She never wants Matt uncomfortable.

"No no! It's fine, just maybe use a lighter hand next time."

She gives him a quick peck. "Got it!" She rests her head on his shoulder, and wraps her arms around him. "You wanna go out tonight?"

Matt looks conflicted by her suggestion. Fingers twitching against his textbook page. Then he moves his hand back and smiles. "Of course."

He wraps an arm around her shoulder as they walk out of his dorm, and into the cool Fall night.

They take the bus to Queens, and go to an apartment block.

There's a boy from their orphanage, Trey, who's selling meth and beating women. Elektra plans to deal with him. With Matt's help of course.

They climb up the stairs. The music from Trey’s apartment vibrating through the hall.

Matt flinches as they get closer. The loud bass hurting his sensitive ears.

She opens the front door with a flick of her wrists, and sees several college students huddled together in the living room and kitchen. Some are snorting different drugs, while others grind against one another.

"Do we need to be here?" He whines into her ear.

"I just need something, then we can go somewhere else." She kisses his cheek.

"Is that Trey?" He nods towards the blonde snorting a mixture of substances.

"It is."

Trey doesn't spot them. He's too hazy from the various drugs in his system.

He stumbles over to a girl on a couch, and plunks down beside her. He slides a hand up her thigh, much to her obvious distress, which springs Matt into action.

He lunges and grabs Trey by the scruff of the neck. Throwing him off the couch, and onto the glass coffee table. It shatters underneath him, and his head hits the floor with a _thud_.

Several of his teeth fall out of his mouth, and his blood stains the carpeted floor. His face and body are covered in various cuts.

Matt steps back. Trying to reign in his rage.

Elektra places a hand on his arm, and kisses his cheek lovingly. "Lets go. I don't need anything from here anymore."

It's true. She got what she wanted, and that was for Matt to let 'the Devil out', (as he calls his anger.)

She snatches a bag of OxyContin, and they slip out into the night.

* * *

 Over the next month and a half, they fall into a cycle of drugs, booze, and beating up bad guys.

Elektra fuels Matt's inner darkness. Making him drunk on adrenaline and blood.

They're having so much fun, she almost forgets she's doing this for Stick. Almost.

One night they steel a car, and head to Rhode Island. She speeds. Weaving around other cars on the highway.

When they arrive, she chucks the keys at him. "Anytime you want to drive, let me know."

"I think it's illegal, driving under the influence of blindness." He snarks back with a smirk.

"Well you would know, Mr. Future Lawyer Man."

"Yeah, I should probably start going back to class." He steps forward and scoops her up into his arms. "Whose house is this?"

"Just some rich dude. Heard he'd be out of town, and thought it would be fun to live it up for a night." She lies, praying her heartbeat is controlled enough that he'll believe her.

"How do you suggest we get in?" Elektra looks up at him through her lashes. A wicked grin on her face. Matt shakes his head half heartedly and laughs.

The glass on the door shatters, and he carries her across the threshold. "Welcome home darling, dinner's almost ready." Her voice is smooth like chocolate.

They head into the kitchen, and she takes in the tacky richness of the home. Everything is expensive, but overdone and gaudy. Still money is money.

Matt jumps onto the island as she digs through the fridge. She pulls out a block of expensive cheese, and grabs a nearby knife.

He spreads out as Elektra places the block on his stomach, and begins to cut into it.

"So when we're married." Matt makes an amused noise filled with intrigue, in response. "This is how we'll live." She jesters to the house with the knife.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well for one, you’ll be a rich defence attorney." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And I'll be your loving and devoted wife."

"What about kids? What are we going to do about them?" Elektra realizes this is their first real conversation about marriage, and while that could cause panic in others, for her it brings joy.

"Oh you know, sweet little Ellie and her simpleton brother, Matty Junior, can cook and clean and stock the fridge, so we can spend our time doing better things." She teases as she pops a piece of cheese into her mouth. Hoping for a reaction at the possible treatment of their future children. Instead he smiles a shit eating grin.

"Like sex?" He asks with fake coyness.

"Exactly like sex." She leans down to kiss him, but at the last moment, pulls away. "Who's hungry?" She steps around the island, heading for the expensive crystal glasses, stashed above the kitchen counter.

Matt just shakes his head and jumps down from the island. He snatches a bottle of Bubbly from the liquor cabinet, and pops it open. The alcohol spills over and coats his hand, as he pours it into a champagne flute.

She passes him a glass of Scotch, then downs her own drink. She looks at him with a mischievous glint in her eye, then throws the glass onto the marble floor.

"That sounded expensive." His tone isn't chiding, more amused then anything else.

"Probably." Elektra reaches and grabs another glass. It also meets the floor with a smash, glass flying everywhere. Several others follow it to their demise. "I don't care."

Matt reaches forward and stills her hand. "You're in the mood for mayhem tonight." He nuzzles his nose against her cheek.

"I am. What about you?" Her hand runs down his arm.

"I could use some mayhem." His smile is wicked as he leans over and kisses her.

Her hands trail down his back and aim for his pants, but he abruptly pulls away before they can slip inside. "Someone's here. We gotta go."

"I'll deal with it."

"How?"

"Just let me deal it." Her voice is seductive and reassuring.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I'm coming."

Elektra slips back into the entryway, and attacks Roscoe Sweeney as he enters. He fights against her, but she pins him to the floor. The noise alerts Matt, and he runs in like a bat out of hell.

"Darling, I'm sure you remember Roscoe Sweeney, the son of a bitch who killed your father." Matt's face is pure shock, before he steps back uneasy.

"Elektra, what is this?"

"A gift." 

It doesn't take much to get him to tie up his father's murderer. They set him in the middle of the room, while Elektra sneakily slips away and grabs a knife.

"Bunch of kids playin' house, aren't ya?" Roscoe's spittle spews from his mouth.

"You don't remember me?" Matt steps forward. Fury radiating from him.

"I don't know you from Adam."

"You killed my father."

"I've killed a bunch of kids' fathers."

"Maybe this'll jog your memory." He steps forward, tucking his glasses into his shirt pocket, then swinging his fist _hard_ into Roscoe's jaw. Elektra can hear it crack, and she grins. He hits him several more times, leaving Roscoe sitting there bloody.

Roscoe spits the blood out of his mouth. "That's all you got?"

She steps forward, and reassuringly places a hand on his side. "I know you have it in you. Let it out, Matthew. Do it for your father. Do it for us."

"Matthew?" Roscoe pipes up. "You're Battlin' Jack's boy! You amateurs! Now I know your name, and nothing will stop me from bloodying the streets with your corpse! Just like I did to your old man!"

Something snaps within him, and Matt beats Roscoe to a pulp. Leaving him bleeding and unconscious.

Elektra's blood hums at the bloodshed, and she sighs with delight as she lays a hand on Matt's cheek. " _Finish it_." She breathes.

"What?" He looks at her surprised.

"He knows your name. Finish it." She's acts more forcefully. Trying to place the knife in his hand. He doesn't take it.

"No that's-, that's all I got."

"Kill him." He looks at her like she's a stranger, and she knows she has to fix this now. "We can do anything together, remember?" Her voice takes on a softer tone. She can't fail. She can't. If she does, she'll lose Matt.

"I can't." He shakes his head, and removes her hands from his face. "We need to go."

Tears stream down her face as she realizes she's lost him.

Impulse takes over and she slits Roscoe's throat. "Forgive me." She begs. Her anguish evident.

"Elektra- How? Why?"

"He knew your name." She lets the knife clatter to the floor, then takes a step towards him. He takes a step back. "Don't leave me. Please. You're the only person who loves me. _Please_."

"We gotta get out of here, and get rid of the evidence." He moves away from her, and into the kitchen.

She's frozen as she listens to him sweep up glass, and rearrange everything. When he returns, he nods towards the knife. "We can’t keep that."

"I'll throw it in the Hudson." Blood smears her cheek, as she reaches up and wipes away a stray tear.

They move like zombies out of the house, and into their stolen car. They drive home without a word spoken between them. When they reach his dormitory, he doesn't kiss her goodbye or console her. Instead he silently steps out, and enters the building.

Elektra ditches the car, before walking back home in tears. She chucks the knife into the Hudson, before returning to her apartment. She collapses on her bed as the door shuts behind her, and falls asleep from exhaustion.

The next day when after she wakes, she heads to the spot Stick designated as their meeting place. "You're alone."

"He's too good. There's a darkness in him, but he's stubborn and fights it. He won't come. Not even for me."

"What about you Ellie?"

"What about me?"

"You comin' now or later? Your place is in The Chaste, and it always has been."

Elektra shakes her head. "No, I'm not. Matthew is my world. If he had joined, I would've returned without question, but he hasn't, and I refuse to live without him." She turns and walks away. Heels crunching against asphalt.

"Matt Murdock is soft! He's made you soft!" Stick yells after her, but she forces herself to ignore him and keep walking.

She lays in bed for days on end. Distraught and disturbed.

 _I've lost Matthew. He finally saw that I'm evil and worthy of love, and left me. I've ruined the one good thing in my life._ Cruel thoughts run through her head as she forces herself to eat breakfast, or shower.

Late one night, almost two week after the catastrophe, (as she's dubbed it,) he calls. She scrambles out of bed when she hears the familiar ringtone.

She hits her knee on the side of her kitchen table as she runs for her phone, sending a shooting pain up her leg, but she doesn't care. He's called.

"Hello?" She says hesitantly. Fearing he might yell at her through the phone.

"Hi." He clears his throat, and there's a few awkward moments of silence. "Can you come over?"

"When?" She perks up.

"Now?"

"Now?" She eyes the clock. It's almost one in the morning.

"Never mind. That's a ridiculous thing to ask."

"No! I'll come! I'll grab a taxi, and be there in twenty." This is her chance, and she's going to take it.

She throws on a hoodie of Matt's over her T-shirt, and stuffs her cotton pyjamas pants into a pair of expensive boats, she 'borrowed' from a Gucci store.

When Elektra arrives at his dorm, she's riddled with nerves. She reaches to knock, but the door swings open before she can.

"Hey." She feels shy. An odd emotion for someone sometimes arrogantly confident, but Matt always turns everything on its head with her.

"Come in." He moves out of the doorway, and she walks in. Taking in the sight of the mess around his bed. Clothes and garbage are cluttered around it. A similar sight to her own bed.

She takes a seat on his futon, and picks at the end of her sweater. "Foggy out?" She hates smalltalk, but she'll take it over the gut wrenching conversation they're about to have.

"Yeah, he has a date." Matt sits on his bed. Granola wrappers crinkling beneath him.

They sit for several minutes in a stifling silence, until Elektra can't take it anymore. "What do you want, Matthew?"

"Answers." She inhales deeply.

"Stick came to me a few months ago. He wanted me to return to The Chaste, and recruit you. I thought I could succeed where he failed." She pauses for a moment. Collecting her thoughts.

"The part of me that saw him as a father figure, the part of me that's dark, wanted to please him, so I agreed. That's why I've been pushing you. Having us be more reckless then normal. Break more laws. Killing Roscoe was meant to be the final step. Then we'd both be free from any societal bonds. We could be our true selves. Not adhering to anyone or anything."

Matt audibly sighs, and lays back on the bed. Rubbing a hand across his five o'clock shadow. "I don't know what to do. I love you, and I want to be with you, but Elektra, we can't live like this. Acting like animals. Living purely on instinct. I'm not saying we have to suffocate ourselves, but we can't keep being out of control. It won't end well."

She takes a chance, getting up and laying beside him on the bed. "I'm sorry." Tears well in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you. I love you." She buries her head in his shoulder, and he wraps his arms around her.

He places a gentle kiss on her hair. "We're going to be together for the rest our lives, okay? Nothing will tear us apart again, but you gotta be honest with me."

"I know. I know." Elektra kisses him softly. "I love you." She repeats the word several times,  as she peppers his jaw with sloppy wet kisses.

"I love you too."

She sleeps in his arms that night, and in all the nights to come. They're two halves of one soul. Bound by spilt blood and their undying love for one another.

There will be bumps in the road. Hurdles and challenges. But nothing will ruin the life they're going to build with each other. They're going to face everything together. Because that's where they're meant to be.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you guys liked this. I might to something more with them in this world in the future, but it remains to be seen.


End file.
